


Obessed

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cutefic, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Reader is Erwin's brother, Shy Male Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Obessed

**O**pposites since birth, Erwin's twin brother (y/n) was more known for his accounting skills than his titan fighting skills.  
**B**umping into Hanji was a regular occurrence that set his heart aflutter for the slightly crazed scientist.   
**S**ummoned to a meeting by his brother, (y/n) about fainting when he was pared together with Hanji for research on the titans.   
**E**xperimenting on Sawny and Bean was very exciting at times, but he worried that sometimes that things were too dangerous.   
**S**hy to the point of fearful, (y/n) could not bring himself to tell his crush of his feelings.  
**S**ettling instead for bringing her a bouquet of her favorite flowers every day.  
**E**xtraordinarily, She invited him out one evening after dinner for a walk under the stars.  
**D**eclaring her affection feelings for him with fiery passion, (y/n) response proved that shy boys make for the best lovers.


End file.
